Container filling machines for filling containers with discrete articles (such as pharmaceutical pills, cosmetic items, hardware components, candies, nuts, etc. . . . ) are known in the art. Such container filling machines are able to take a large supply of discrete articles and transport them towards one or more containers, for filling those containers with a precise number of discrete articles. However, existing container filling machines are plagued with numerous deficiencies that often render them ineffective and inefficient. This is detrimental in a field where the speed, accuracy and durability of the machines are desirable.
A known deficiency with existing container filling machines is that they are not always able to properly support and stabilize the containers as the containers are moving in relation to the container filling machine. This can cause the containers to tip over or be badly positioned in relation to the dispensers of the discrete articles. This lack of proper support and positioning can cause interruptions and slow-downs in the functioning of the container filling machine. Furthermore, existing container filling machines do not provide any form of adjustable support or stability in order to accommodate containers of different shapes and sizes. As such, traditional container filling machines are not particularly versatile when it comes to handling containers of different shapes and sizes.
Container filling machines are often used to fill containers containing pharmaceutical discrete articles, such as pressed powder pills. When handling discrete articles that are made of pressed powder, a relatively significant amount of dust and fine airborne particles is created. A deficiency with existing container filling machines is that this dust accumulates within the components of the container filling machines, thus requiring frequent maintenance and cleaning of the machines.
Furthermore, when filling containers with discrete articles, there is always the chance that one of the containers will be defective, meaning that the container is damaged in some way or has been filled with an inappropriate number of discrete articles, among other possibilities. In such cases, the defective container needs to be removed from continued travel along the production line in order to maintain quality control standards. Many existing container filling machines do not have fast and efficient ways of detecting and removing defective containers from continued travel along the production line.
In light of the above, it is clear that there is a need in the industry for an improved container filling machine that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies of existing container filling machines, and provides more versatility in being able to process containers of different shapes and sizes.